


I Swear I've Never Seen You Before

by Dangereuse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: And Sid Loves Him, Fluff, Geno is a Giant Sap, Improper Use of Google Translate, M/M, Nothing Serious Happens in this Fic, Rainbows and Unicorns and Big Hockey Players Hugging Fluffy Kittens, Sweetness Leads to Tooth Decay, There Aren't Actually Fluffy Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno wakes up after surgery and sees Sid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear I've Never Seen You Before

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that lovely video of that man who can't remember his wife, but still thinks she's the most banging thing ever.

It’s hard to see Geno lying in the hospital bed like this. Geno’s always so big, and so full of life, that he looks kinda small sprawled over the hospital sheets. And then Sidney remembers that Geno’s stupidly long legs made the nurses have to extend the hospital bed, and _still_ the tips of Geno’s feet are nearly falling off the end.

 

It feels weird to be just sitting in here, just waiting for the sedation to wear off. There’s nothing to do but look at Geno and wonder if he should try and touch him. Maybe rub his feet through the blanket, or pat his hand.

 

Maybe not. Sid watches Geno with all the intensity he can muster instead.

 

It’s subtle, when Geno starts to wake up. His eyelids start flickering, and his face scrunches up in pain.

 

“Hey, Geno, waking up?” Sid tries, and despite himself, Sid lets his hand stroke through Geno’s hair, softly.

 

“Блядь. Мне больно .” Geno mutters angrily into his pillow." Блядь!” He rubs his cheek against the pillow case for a second before blearily opening his eyes. Geno blinks at him, does a double take. “вау! У тебя такое красивое лицо.”

 

“I’m sorry Geno,” Sid says, and somehow he’s no longer sitting in the chair, but leaning over Geno’s bed and hovering nervously. “I can’t understand you. I need English.”

 

Geno stares at him blankly for a long moment, before grunting in displeasure. “English.” It’s a visible effort for him to find the words for it, and Sid can’t blame him. He’s hardly awake, coming out of sedation and no doubt in pain, and he’s forced to scramble for words in his second language. “Doctor send? медбрат?”

 

Sidney frowns. He didn’t quite get that. “You need a nurse? They said to call as soon as you woke up, and they’d bring you something for the pain.” Sidney scrambles around a bit, looking for the call button.

 

“Not nurse?” Geno asks. Geno smiles warm and bright, the entirety of it filling up his face. “Model. Very красивый. I’m like.”

 

Surprisingly, it’s the Russian that clues Sid in. He’s heard that word before, albeit generally when Geno has him on his back, pressing kisses to his face and panting into Sid’s neck about how _beautiful_ he is, how pretty he looks when he comes.

 

Geno’s talking about him. About how beautiful he is.

 

“How’s name you?” Geno frowns at himself for a minute, frustrated. He clears his throat. “What I’m call you?”

 

Sid can’t help but stare at Geno in confusion for a too long second before he gets it.

 

Sid fights the urge to laugh. Oh God, Geno doesn’t recognize him. He’s come out of sedation and he doesn’t recognize him. The doctor said Geno might have side effects, but Sidney never suspected   _amnesia_ to be one of them.

 

“Sidney,” he blurts. “Sidney Crosby.” He giggles a little bit, trying to choke the laugh down and not quite succeeding. Sidney watches Geno’s mouth form the syllables in Sidney, fumbling just like they did when they first met. Oh God, he’s never going to let Geno live this one down. “You call me Sid.”

 

“I’m call?” Geno frowns, his eyebrows dropping down low on his face. “I’m call you Sid?”

 

“Yes, Geno,” Sid says patiently. “I’m your boyfriend.” Sid gestures from Geno to him. “We’re dating.”

 

“ёбаный в рот!” Geno breathes out, wide-eyed.

 

Sidney can’t help the giggles trying to escape again, and he has to sit back down in the chair. Geno tracks him the whole way there, expression still amazed and unbelieving.

 

“Boyfriends?” He asks one more time. Sid nods, grinning.

 

“How long?” Geno asks, concerned. “I’m be serious boyfriend? Most serious?” He looks terribly worried, as though Sid might run away any second.

 

“A long time,” Sid reassures. “We’re serious.”

 

“Most pretty boy I ever see.” Geno sounds so _amazed_.  “мне так повезло,” he whispers to himself. “So pretty.” He cranes his neck hard to get a good look at Sid’s face, before dropping his head back down on the bed. His hand gravitates to his face and he rubs at his eyes before looking at Sid again. Sid flushes at the intensity of his gaze, and tries to duck his face away. He feels naked like this, with Geno looking at him with such wonder and surprise.

 

“Let me see. See face,” Geno orders, imperious as ever, gesturing with his hand impatiently. Sid can’t help but smile at him. Geno gasps. “Most pretty smile. Most pretty.” Geno rubs at his own face again, but he peeks through his fingers this time, as if he can’t bear to drag his eyes away. A thought strikes Geno hard, and he tries to lever himself up in the bed, urgent. He grunts at the pain, and Sid leans over to push his shoulder gently back down.

 

“No, no, don’t get up yet, stay there.”

 

Geno bats at his hand as if to say 'yeah, yeah, not important', still seized with his urgency. “Up. Up. Turn around. I’m see.”

 

And that’s it, Sid’s lost to the giggles now. Geno wants to see his _ass_. Sid always knew Geno was crazy about his butt, might even call it Geno’s favorite part of him, but this is too much. “ _No_ ,” Sid manages to get out. Geno doesn’t even look disappointed, distracted by Sid’s laughing.

 

“Sid. Sid. Sid,” Geno says, like the word’s a miracle and he’s trying how best to navigate it on his tongue. “ _My_ Sid,” Geno blurts out with, and his mouth breaks into the goofiest grin, as if he just can’t believe his luck. “My _Sid_ ,” Geno says once more, and this time he’s settled in self-satisfied pride, his eyes going flirty and mischievous like the way they do when Geno holds his pre-game peanut butter hostage in exchange for a kiss.

 

“We kiss yet?” Geno doesn’t wait for an answer, continuing on. “We need kiss. I’m not remember. _My_ Sid. We need kiss.  Поцелуй меня сейчас.” Geno puckers up ridiculously, as if he hasn’t quite got control of all the muscles in his face back quite yet.

 

Sid can’t help but shake his head in amazement as Geno loses patience with waiting, hand reaches out for Sid, patting his wrist for a few moments with lack of coordination before his big fingers wrap around his wrist and tug insistently. "Поцелуй меня сейчас,” Geno repeats.

 

Sid lets Geno tug him closer, rising out of the chair and hovering over Geno again, this time with their faces brought close. Geno is still puckering up, and Sid just can’t help but smile down at Geno and his ridiculously red fat lips.

 

Sid hovers over Geno like that for a warm slow moment, before Geno loses his pout and goes back to being amazed. “Sid,” he breathes, and his thumb is rubbing tiny circles over Sid’s wrist and Sid can’t help but go warm straight down to his toes.

 

“I’m love you?” Geno asks, breathless, eyes so wide. Sid’s never seen Geno like this, and he doesn’t know quite how to answer. Then Geno snorts at himself. “Of course I’m love. _Sid_. My _Sid_. Sid _best_.”

 

And oh. Oh. They’ve never said that. Never said that word to each other, and sure Sid has wondered about it, and sure Geno’s drugged and can’t remember him, but Geno’s so certain, as certain as he was before Game 7 in Detroit when he pointed to the photo of Jagr and Mario and said that would be them. Geno is sure about them.

 

Sid lets Geno have his kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All Russian was abused through Google Translate and Wikipedia. If someone knows how to fix them, feel free to drop me a line. 
> 
> Блядь!- Fuck!  
> Мне больно . -I hurt.  
> вау- Wow  
> У тебя такое красивое лицо. -You have such a beautiful face.  
> медбрат- Nurse  
> красивый- Beautiful  
> ёбаный в рот!- An exclamation of surprise like 'Holy Shit!'. Literally: "Fucked in the mouth."  
> Поцелуй меня сейчас. - Kiss me now. 
> 
>  
> 
> "How's name you?" is tribute to Lucky the cat.


End file.
